Chained Heart
by Brawling-Duelist
Summary: Lies, Betrayal, Rules these are all things that everyone must follow in my world. Humans and Vampires don't mingle well, and Dhampirs only make matters worse, so why am I living amongst them? Au R&R. One shot


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx is owned by Kazuki Takahashi not me.**

Judai Yuki slowly opened his eyes to the bright, morning sun and he saw that it was 9:15 Anti-Meridian. The first hour of class was half way over which meant that he had missed most of Chronos' class and breakfast. He had arranged to have classes from six Post-Meridian to nine Post-Meridian since his mother Serenity is a vampire and his father was a human which makes him a Dhampir. His mother Serenity even though she's a vampire, nothing happens to her during the day like the common misconception of vampires. She also sleeps during the day because she needs to heal, if she slept at night she wouldn't be able to function at all, and she would be like a zombie all the time.

Judai being a Dhampir is fully capable of walking around during the day, but because his mother is a pureblood, he's weaker during the day, and barely able to function, so he's like a zombie all day. Being a Dhampir, Judai doesn't age anymore since he turned eighteen, so he's forever trapped as an Eighteen year old. He sighed when he remembered that he had night classes, so he rolled over and went back to sleep. When he went back to sleep he began to dream, and when he was in the dream state he found himself in his father's mansion. His step-father Seto Kaiba is a vampire, so his parents are over three hundred years old.

Serenity walked over to Judai in the dark before he went to class. Her hair and skin glowed in response to his human night vision so when she wrapped her pale arms around him; he shivered in response to her cold temperature since his temperature was warmer than most humans.

"Oh Judai I'm sorry. I forgot about that." She told him as she gently put her right hand around his shoulder.

"That's okay mom, you don't have to apologize. Is it okay if I refer to Seto by his name since he's my stepparent?"He asked. Serenity nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Judai when you wake up at night, I need to speak with you, not in a dream."She told him in the dream. Soon it was six P.M. and he slowly opened his eyes. Judai yawned as he got of the bed, and he put on his Slifer Uniform.

Judai then started walking to class when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and saw the name Mom on the caller id.

"Hello?"He asked into the phone after he answered it.

"Judai, I'm going to be putting you in day classes because of the fact that you're two-hundred years old. You will start being stronger during the day and night, so you have to go the day classes. Oh and today is your last day as a night student. Starting tomorrow you will be going to school from 8 am to 4 pm which means you'll have to be indoors at night. You'll also find that you will start sleeping like a normal human. So that means that you'll be a day student and have different teachers."She told him. Judai sighed as he hung up the phone, and then he set an alarm for six a.m. Once he did that, he got back in his bed, and went back to sleep. Soon his alarm clock went off, and he sighed as he got ready for day school.

"Okay this is different; I usually can't function during the day."He muttered to himself as he walked out of the dorm. He figured that he would have to get a new schedule so he walked into the Principal's office.

"How may I help you young man?"A bald man with a Slifer Uniform asked.

"My uh parents transferred me from the Night class to the day class, so do I have a new schedule or something?"He asked the man.

"Then you must be Judai. Here is your schedule, and if you need any help finding your classes let me know."The man told him. Judai grabbed the schedule and he looked at it.

"It's pretty much the same so I don't think I'll have a problem. Thank you!"Judai told the man as he ran over to what was apparently a Chronos' class.

When he walked into the class room his brown eyes widened at the site of a she-male.

"Are you Chronos-sensei?"He asked the man. Chronos then looked at the boy and sighed when he saw that he was a Slifer.

"Yes, I am Chronos. Are you new?"He asked the boy, since he had never seen him before. Judai didn't know how to answer that so he thought about that for a minute.

"I'm not really new to this school, but if you count new as being a new addition to the roll sheet then yes I'm new."The boy answered. Chronos was amazed at how intelligent the boy really was and then he looked at him.

"May I see your schedule young man?"He asked the boy since he hadn't made his list yet.

"Oh yes sir."Judai told the man as he handed it to him.

"Ah Mr. Yuki, take one of the empty seats wherever you can find one."The man told him as he gave him back his schedule.

"Um okay but do you want me to introduce myself to the class?"Judai asked as he sat down in the seat next to a rather short boy with blue hair, glasses, and a Ra Yellow outfit. Chronos was impressed with the boy's intelligence and manners as he sat down.

"Okay class as you can see we have a new student. Mr. Yuki, why don't you tell us about yourself?"He asked with a smile. Judai thought for a minute to see what he could tell them, and he sighed.

"Okay, my name is Judai Yuki and my Step Father founded this school. My family has always been rather _special _throughout the ages. Supposedly there was some sort of feud between my family and another family for some unknown reason." Judai told the class. Chronos nodded and then the class began.


End file.
